Swan
by Just Silver
Summary: LuciusHarry SLASH Lucius finally catches Harry and some interesting thoughts surface.
1. Swan

A/N: Another dark fic by me. I don't know what came over me. I wanted to destroy something pretty and here is the result, which I think is quite pretty in a disturbing sense. Seems like I defeated the purpose, huh?   
  
This is written through Lucius Malfoy's eyes/mind. It's not pleasant, there's one rather graphic violent image. Oh, yeah it is SLASH. So consider yourself warned.  
  
Disclaimer: Rowling owns all characters. All the lovely phrases are mine.  
  
***  
  
It was easy to understand why the Dark Lord wanted him. Or at least now it was. The Harry Potter I first met was a scrawny little runt with wild hair and green eyes too large and intense for his face. I remember well the surge of annoyance I felt every time that child- that insignificant little upstart, who wasn't even pureblood, ruined my plans. I wanted to take his head in my hands and crush it like a bug, the blood running down my arm in rivulets that sparkled like rubies, the dark hair flattened at last with the help of more blood and the grey matter that had been his brain. I wanted him to die a slow and torturous end. I wanted him to beg for mercy. There would be none, of course, but I wanted to see the tears, hear the pitiful cries before tossing him into a dark cell to waste away.  
  
But now...He was laid out on my bed by house elves. He was unconscious, so I had ample opportunity to examine him. He was the proverbial ugly duckling grown into a magnificent swan. His face had finally grown into his eyes. They were closed now, and jet lashes curled against his cheek. He had filled out nicely. In his Muggle clothes, it was quite easy to see the shape of his well-formed muscles beneath smooth, tanned skin.He really does look like James, except his features are slightly finer, more delicate. I suppose that was Lily's influence.  
  
He was gorgeous, beautiful in a way completely foreign to my family. I want to kiss him, see the fear in his eyes when he woke up and found my lips on his. See the conflict in his eyes as he tried to steel himself against the pleasure. Feel a surge of triumph when he fails. I want to cut him. See the glittering blood, taste it hot and metallic on my tongue. I want to heal him, see the skin unblemished and perfect then break it again to watch the crimson stream gush to surface. I want to hear him scream, pain melting into ecstasy. Know I totally possess him. See tears of shame fall from portals of jade, kiss them away softly. Hold him close. Laugh at his pretty pain. See him broken in my arms. Kiss him again, his body pliant and yielding beneath me. Mine. Lovely fallen angel, drugged and taken out of paradise. Purity tainted. Innocence lost. Image destroyed on your way down into this hell for the two of us. Mine. Perfect and destroyed. Mine.  
  
I unbutton his shirt. His narrow, muscled torso is rose-petal soft beneath my fingers. And warm. Deliciously warm. What a shame the Dark Lord wants to kill you. I'll turn you in and he'll put the Cruciatus curse on you. Then he'll use Advada Kedavra, destroying all the pretty little fantasies in my head. The cloud castles will come tumbling down about my ears, victims to his lack of imagination. Forgive, love. I have a duty to perform. At his command I'll serve dinner. Swan on a golden platter. That swan, my dear, is you.  
  
***  
Okay, what did you think? Is Lucius appropriately twisted? Is it too short? I guess I could continue...Please review.  
  
Luv ya-  
J. Silver  
  
  
  



	2. One Kiss

A/N: OMIGOD! Talk about well-recieved. I got way more reviews on this than I was expecting! Thank you. I am aware that I'm probably ruining a perfectly good story by continuing, but apparently Lucius likes it inside my head and doesn't want to leave. Let's see where my dark muse leads, h'm? 

Thank you Bella, Tom Riddlepley, Mrrrisa, Moondragon, Archwiz, Zues654,Katia, Steph, ExCueTee, Lelio, Jon, Tic tac, and Dryad

* * *

Nevertheless, for a short while you are mine. Your hours are few, Harry. Every beat of your heart is numbered. Soon your voice will be just a memory. Odd how that thought can cause me such exquisite pain. It's as if I slipped the lovely silver dagger in my hand out of its sheath and into my heart. Shall I give it a twist for good measure? Your eyes will never again open. Your lips will become cold and stiff. Your skin- Ah. There it is, that beautiful wrenching of my heart. Who would guess that thoughts of your demise would hurt me when I've spent years planning it?

You're stirring now. That's right. Awaken sweet prince. Look upon the herald of your doom. Look at me, cold shell of a human being that I am. Wonder why I look at you so. Ask yourself why your shirt is unbuttoned. Ponder what new torture I have devised for you.

His eyelids flutter open. His eyes are clouded. I can see that the potion hasn't yet worn off. He's muttering something. He grabs my hand, his flesh searing my skin. God, he's delusional. He wants me to protect him from the nightmares. I am one of the nightmares, love. One of those things that will hurt you and crush you. He doesn't want me to leave. How those drugs must have warped your mind for you to beg a monster to act as your teddy bear! Very well, I promise I won't leave you. Not until the end. Too funny really, the way he clings to me now, asking me to protect him from what I plan to deliver him to. I run my fingers through his hair. So soft. So very soft. And it smells so sweet. One kiss. Just one. It won't kill you.

I press my lips to his. Blasphemy. So profane that I should touch something so pure, stain it. Light. I can see it against my eyelids. Brilliant light. Heat. I feel it on my lips. I part his lips with my tongue. He accepts it eagerly, nibbling, sucking. I try to kill the moan rising in my throat. I endeavor to break away, set myself free from this whirlpool of light and warmth, but you won't let me. Won't let me and I don't care to fight you. One kiss. It can't hurt you. But it can destroy me.

Free. I can breathe once more. You are greedy, young one. Your hands clutch at my robe, trying to pull me to you. You want my lips again. You're so insistent. Who am I to deny you anything?

Yes. Kiss me. Remind me that I have a soul. Make it ache. It aches for you. Did you know that? Did you know that you make me feel like dying inside? Neither did I. I'm playing with fire here, and I long to be burnt. Burn me, Harry. Kiss me gently now and wake up. Look at the serpent that has crept into your Eden. Look upon me with a deadly glare a basilisk would envy and burn my soul. Turn it to ash and let the wind scatter the pieces. Maybe this ache will go away and this yearning for a kiss will die. Then I can hand you over to my lord in peace. One kiss. That's all I asked for.

* * *

Oh. I must have read this over a dozen times and it still gets me. I hope you like it too. It would appear that Lucius is begging to be hurt. Never pegged him for a masochist. What will happen when Harry really wakes up? Please review. I'm writing this for you guys.

Luv ya-  
J. Silver


	3. Denial

A/N: Okay, I'm regrouping and rewriting chapters 3,4, and 5. Thank you's will appear at the end of Chapter five. Let me know if the changes were an improvement, please.  
  
***  
  
He's confused. I can see it in his eyes. I can think of all the questions going through his mind. What happened? Where am I? I see a flash of disgust in his eyes followed by a look of firm disbelief on his face. I laugh softly. Yes, go ahead. Deny it. Refuse to believe that you kissed me, that you wanted my touch. "Nice to see that you're awake."  
"I suppose it's no fun for you when your victims are drugged," he replied, voice cold and low. I laughed again.  
"You were no victim. You wanted me to kiss you." His laugh was harsh.  
"Not likely."  
"Not likely, yes, but true. You begged me to stay." His amusement shone in his eyes.  
"I don't believe you."  
"You were having nightmares. What do you see in your nightmares? Do you see your father being tortured? Do you see your mother being raped? Do you hear her screams?" His face hardened, but his eyes softened. Just a boy. That's all you are. In the wrong place at the wrong time. just a boy and you are the savior of an entire world. Such a heavy burden.   
"Coward," he said. I laughed. I must be going mad to be laughing so much, but it was funny. Only a Gryffindor would think coward is the worst possible insult. My laughter infuriated him. "You think you're so great, don't you? You kill and torture people while you hide behind a mask. You can't even take responsibility for your own actions."  
"Look who's talking," I replied quietly. He blushed.  
"I was drugged."  
"And now you're not," I remarked. I leaned forward to kiss him again. He struggles, but I have my hands clamped around his wrists. He looks momentarily surprised by my strength. My lips pressed against his. He's unresponsive. I must admit that I'm slightly disappointed. But, this is Harry Potter, after all. His will power is legendary. All the more fun it will be to break him.   
  
I continue to ravage his lips. He's stopped struggling now. Good. It's so much easier when you don't struggle, but it's nowhere near as much fun. I traced the ridges of his stomach with one long, slender finger. His eyes widened. He was so surprised at this tenderness that his jaw dropped, allowing me access to the moist heat of his mouth. I run my tongue along his, lightly at first. His eyes never close. He won't give me that much. But I can read his eyes so clearly. He's fighting as waves of pleasure come over him. He's reminding himself of who I am, what I've done. Don't fight me, love. Surrender. I won't hurt you unless you let me. I swear.   
  
My hand moves up his body. Yes, deny it all you want. Fight it with your last, but there is one small detail that gives you away. Your nipples are hard and I know it's not cold in here. I smiled and broke away. His eyes are still wide open. There's trace of fear in them, mingled in with the green. I made small circles around his nipple with my tongue. He arched into my hands then stiffened as he tried to suppress the pleasure. I licked at his nipple. His body arched again. I sucked, gently at first then building. I lightly rest my hand on his throat. I can feel him struggling to hold back a moan. His right hand is clenched so tightly that his nails leave crescent marks in his flesh. His left hand is entangled in the bedclothes. I look into his eyes again. Fear. He finally gets it. "That's right. I don't want to kill you. I want to fuck you." I put my hand on his crotch. "Will you let me fuck you?" I asked, squeezing suddenly. He gasped. A blush of shame crept over his face even as he fought it, fierce eyes burning into mine. But he doesn't answer, afraid that if he opens his mouth the groans that are longing to escape will give him away. "You won't mind then if I take your silence as consent?" I asked mockingly. He shoots me a look of pure venom. I smile at him. He nods. "Yes? Or yes you mind?" He nods again. "I don't understand you. Tell me what you want."  
  
He didn't answer, opting to glare at me instead. I kissed him again. I know his mind doesn't want this. He's repulsed by the thought of it. His body wants this. Traitorous body. Gorgeous, traitorous body that trembles beneath my hands. He's fighting again, pushing his palms against my shoulders in an effort to get me off, squirming to escape me. I press my lips to his ear. "Don't stop," I whispered. "It's turning me on." That did it. He stopped abruptly, mouth open. I smiled slyly and gently closed it, abandoning his lips in favor of his neck. He shuddered. I didn't care if it was in ecstasy or revulsion. He realized how vulnerable he was and began to struggle again. I gave a low laugh. He gave up, at a loss for what to do. He knew he was fighting a losing battle. I was going to have my way no matter what he said or did. He looked so brave and scared at the same time, I simply had to kiss him. As I did, he did something I'd never seen him do before. He closed his eyes and surrendered.  
  
***  
End Chapter Three the Second. (DOn't ask). Comments? Criticism? I apppreciate more than "Eww! Sick!" That doesn't tell me anything.  
  
Luv ya-  
J. Silver 


	4. Something Greater

A/N: Here's Chapter Four. Those of you who noticed the gap in between Harry's attitudes, let me know if that gap has been spanned. I'm deeply sorry that I forgot something that important.  
  
***  
  
He stopped fighting, outwardly. Inwardly he was still fighting with himself. Don't fight it. It makes it worse. It's much easier to fight battles like these when it's too late to change anything. Battles of conscience are tricky like that. I should know. Consciences are strong, but I've managed to beat mine into submission. I could show you, but I doubt you'd be interested. I removed his shirt, pausing at his nipples. He bites his lip to stop the sounds from escaping. He's bleeding now.   
"Don't fight it. It's so much nicer if you don't," I said, taking his chin in my hands. He looked at me curiously. "Ignore it- the voice in your head. Tell it to wait."  
"If you've been hearing voices, maybe you should see a doctor," he teased. Teasing was a good sign, very good. I captured his lips with mine. He doesn't fight me at all. He simply lets my tongue wander.  
  
I pull away and look at him. His eyes are distant. His mind is somewhere else. *Smack* He snapped out of his reverie and reached a hand to his cheek, red where I had smacked him. I don't mind being hated, but I *won't* be ignored. He will be aware that I am with him, painfully aware, if necessary. I kissed him roughly. He gave a little cry before melting into it.  
  
I pulled away and started to undress him. Again that passiveness. I don't know whether I'm aroused by it or just extremely annoyed. He makes no move to help me or hinder me. I guess it's his way of saying, "You can do this thing, but know that it's all you. Not me." And that will never do. Because this isn't about you or me. It's about something much greater than both of us, so don't you dare be so smug as to deny it. Go with it. Let it lead you.   
  
"Let what lead me?" he asked. I started, not realizing that I had said anything at all.   
"I think you know," I murmured, lips brushing his neck. I think he stiffened then. Perhaps he caught on to my meaning after all. I looked into his eyes, ran my fingers over his lips, ran my tongue over my own. "The conscience is a thing created by man. It's the essence of civilization, created so that people can be controlled always because of that tiny little voice doesn't let you sleep at night. What you feel right now is older than conscience. We were born with it. The desire building in you- you can't deny it or control it. For long." His eyes widened. Why am I telling you this? I've never told anyone this. "And I can wait," I added. He believes me. That much is obvious.   
  
I explored his body, kissing, licking, biting every now and then to make sure he didn't drift away on me. He grew increasingly agitated, moaning softly, his hips moving beneath me. He hissed and arched upwards when I touched his member, stroking it with my finigers. I pressed my lips to his and was extremely pleased to feel his tongue snake its way into my mouth. His hands ran over my body. I pressed up against him and he pressed back, all reserve gone. You're ready, angel. Ripe like fruit and begging to be picked. God, this promises to be good.  
  
***  
Okay. A lot of new material was added. Let me know what you think. Please?   
  
Luv ya-  
J. Silver 


	5. When I close my eyes...

A/N: This chapter is pretty much unchanged.  
  
***  
  
When it was over, he lay next to me, satisfied. I was satisfied, but only physically. He smiled at me. Don't smile at me, damn it. Don't smile at the monster beside you. How could I do such a thing and send you to your death? I betrayed you. I betray everything I hold dear. I close my eyes as I pull him in for a kiss. When I close my eyes, I can't see him smile. Then it doesn't matter, does it? It doesn't matter that I ruined him, made him want a twisted soul like me so that he begged for me to take him. You should weep, love, not smile. Weep for the purity I've tainted. But you smile still. I can feel it against my lips. What can I do to wipe that smile off you face? I bit his lip. He moaned, pressing his body against mine. God, you want even this. Your hands are on my hips, pulling me closer. I took everything you had to give. Later I'll take your life and you want me still. No. You don't want me. You want the feeling I can give you. Exquisite pleasure bordering on pain. You want it so badly. I can feel your hands tremble as you shift your weight so that I'm on top of you.  
  
He lands butterfly kisses on my neck and rests his head on my shoulder. "Fill me," he whispered. "Please." Don't speak. It hurts me to hear you speak in something other than hatred. It hurts because I know you mean them and it means that I've corrupted more than just your body. "Please," he says again, tears in his eyes. Tears of shame, of weakness, of anger at himself. I kissed them away. I couldn't bring myself to laugh. Mine. I knew it, he knew it, and it brought joy to neither of us. I wrapped him in my arms and entered him slowly. I'm much more gentle with him this time. I don't need the brutal pleasure to keep his focus on me. Mine. What have I done?   
  
***  
Oh dear, here comes the next part. Is Lucius going to turn Harry in? Will his conscious finally revolt? What will Lord V do to Harry? Questions that need answers, m'dears. What do you hope/think?  
  
Thanks to tweety, Becks, Lindsay Beth, Juniper, Von, medivalmaiden, nekokijo, Raggona (I have no idea. The unconventional just love me.), SolidSnake Jahazi, Flamer, Tom Riddilpley.  
  
For you poor dears who don't know whether to shudder or smile- I'm not sure either.  
  
Luv ya-  
J. Silver 


	6. 

A/N: H'm, tough to keep the ball rolling with this one. I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed. Your comments and criticisms have been an immense help in what, IMHO, is my best-written fic. *notices odd looks from readers* Okay, it may not be the most read or best liked, but I like to think that it goes to places my other fics don't- inside someone's mind.   
  
Okay, enough of that! You get enough of that in the story.   
  
Thank you Fire Goddess, Fleur, rini, Coqui, Wills, Rhysenn, and CaratGold.  
  
***  
  
I carry you in my arms down the hall. Judas. He sold out for thirty pieces of silver. I'm selling out for my life. I think he got the better deal. I know my life isn't worth this much. How could it? I'm not a man, just the shell of a man. I'm terribly disappointed with myself. I was hoping- I don't know what I was hoping. You're so innocent. I'm thoroughly corrupted. What was I hoping? That you could love me in just a few short hours? A lifetime probably wouldn't be long enough for you to love me. Pure evil. If I was, this would be so much easier. I would hate you and relish in your demise. But it's not that easy. Life isn't drawn in black and white, but a subtle mixture of grays. Too many grays and in-betweens.   
  
My heart revolts against the very idea of what I'm about to do. Long-dormant heart, you have awakened with a vengeance. I can feel you in my throat. Feel you breaking. Go ahead and break. I won't need you after this. Don't do this to me. Don't. You don't have to fight me. Wreak havoc in my soul if you must. I'm done with fighting. I have to do this.  
  
*Why?* the question presents itself. *Why must he die for your cowardice?* Because I can't stop him. I know I can't. *You've never even tried.* I laughed weakly. Tried? I've seen what happens to those who tried and how futile their struggle was. *He's only powerful because the death eaters support him.* Where did this voice come from why won't it leave me alone? *If all the death eaters turned against him...* We'd all be promptly killed. And he'd recruit new followers. And kill Harry anyway. *One by one, perhaps. If you did it all at once-* I don't have time to plan a revolt! If I had time-*You'd find more excuses.* I would not! But I don't have that option right now. We're here already.   
  
I paused outside the door. I looked at his sleeping form and kissed him gently. Forgive me, love. I don't have the strength to fight him. Not like you do. The door swung open. "Come in, Lucius," a voice hissed. I stepped into the room. The door slammed shut behind me.  
  
***  
Would you believe me if I said there's one more chapter to go? Review please.  
  
Luv ya-  
J. Silver  



	7. 

A/N: Hello, dears. You're probably thinking something along the lines of: "Egad, woman! Don't bore me with an author's note! Harry! What the hell happened to Harry?" *grin* Who am I to stand in the way of a curious reader?  
  
***  
  
Do nothing. Those are my instructions. The simplest instruction in the world. The most difficult to follow. Do nothing. How can I? I can hear him whimper from my post outside his cell. A few days, even hours, ago they would have been music to my ears. Now I wish they would stop. NO. No, I don't want that either. When they stop I know he's dead. Do nothing. I don't want him dead.  
  
I had missed most of it. I was told I had business to conduct elsewhere, some insignificant task in Knockturn Ally. "Don't worry," Voldemort assured me. "We won't kill him while you're gone." Part of me wanted him to. Wanted him to be dead when I got back. Wanted this horrible mess to be over. I had the idea that if I didn't touch him, this wouldn't be my fault. Rubbish. This is all my fault.  
  
I can see him stirring. No, love. Don't move. Moving will only make it worse. He groaned. I told you not to move. Do nothing. He'll be dead in a few hours due to his injuries. The Dark Lord had more imagination than I gave him credit for. Now Harry lies on the floor in a heap, every part of him broken and bruised. I opened the cell door. He's been crushed, choking on his own blood. Bruises cover his face. Pain clouds his eyes. Poor angel. More crushed by your fall than even I could have dreamed. I bent down and took him tenderly into my arms. He cries out from the pain. "Sorry," I whisper, but I can never say it enough for what I've done to you, so badly hurt I almost have to scrape you off the dungeon floor. I can't do nothing anymore.  
  
I carry you up the stairs and through the winding hallways of the manor. I could levitate you, but it's tricky and I like the feel of your weight in my arms, though I have to carry you gingerly so as not to cause you more pain. Ah, here we are. Back to where we started.  
  
I lay you on the bed and mutter several healing spells. I can see the bones rearrange themselves. The broken skin heals. The bruises disappear. Only the blood remains. There's blood on his lips. I kiss them, tasting the blood. It's sweeter than I thought it would be. There's blood on his cheek. I lap at it softly. His hands reach up and entangle themselves in my hair. I pull back. "Stay," he whispers. No, you don't want me. You're having delusions again. He kisses me, lips soft and warm against mine. Cruel. Cruel of you to kiss me this way. You never wanted me, but I wanted you. I want you still. I break away. No. Not again.   
  
His eyes open. He pulls me down next to him, rests his head on my chest. I hold him close. His hair is matted with blood. That's wrong. It should be soft, springy. Vile blood, but it's Harry's blood. Beautiful blood, blessed to know every detail of his body so intimately. "Don't leave me, Lucius," he said, fingers curling in my hair. Beautiful and frightful, this angel soaked in blood. Say my name again. I like to hear you say it. Like to hear the need in your voice. "Lucius," he called again.  
"Here, love."  
"Don't leave me."  
"I don't think I can."  
  
I've just turned my back on everything: my wife, my son, my Lord, my life, all in favor of the gorgeous creature clinging to me. And I wanted him dead. Right now I just want to stroke his hair, kiss his lips, whisper soft assurances into that seashell ear. I don't know what will happen tomorrow. And I don't care.  
  
***  
End fic! What did you think? I've had this chapter written for a week now. I began this fic wanting Lucius to break Harry. Instead Harry broke Lucius, or maybe it was both. H'mm... Any unusual or twisted ideas for me? I'm quite fond of them. (Damn! I think Lucius has become a permanent voice in my head!) Review!  
  
Luv ya-  
J. Silver  
  
P.S. Thanks to Coqui, Lindsay Beth, LunarBard, Tom Riddilpley, Mine Me, and Fleur.  



	8. Morning After

A/N: It's been an age, hasn't it? But I keep getting reviews on this one, which is great. And they want to know what happens next!! So here's to hoping I can continue the tale without ruining it.  
  
Thanks to DrWorm, Saby and Alchemy, Lynn, Min_1979, rtgrste, Dee, FringeElement, Ellerfru (*hug*), GIGO, Magma, Redhawk, kitty_kay, Pheonixx, Tschubi-chan, karina305, CaratGold, me...., tweety, Tenshi no Shikyo, Coqui, Becks, Nekokijo, Ceitlin Malefoy, Lindsey Beth, Allie, Rhysenn, Tom Riddilpley, Fluer, and Mystica. Love you guys!  
  
Flamers:  
Fire goddess (who flamed to no avail. I happen to like Lucius), CHELSEA (love you too, dear), Dixie (Hah!).  
  
All apologies go to Cat, who hates this story, but is kind enough not to flame.  
  
***  
I hate the phrase "the morning after." It conjures up feelings of regret, doubt, and revulsion. And here it is- the morning after. I hate it already. It's only saving grace is that he hasn't woken up yet.  
  
I hold him tightly against me and run my fingers through his hair. Sometime last night, I managed to clean him up. He looks much better for it. He looks so beautiful in his sleep. So peaceful.  
  
Don't wake up. When you wake up, we have to face the world. We have to accept that we are too different for this to ever work. Last night was ours. From the moment you wake up life, reason, and reality will tear us apart. They'll tear you from me and leave me alone in this hell I've created for myself. I'm not ready to let go.  
  
I'll think about you of course. Every time I'm with my wife, I'll think of you, comparing the flat expanse of your chest to the soft crush of her breasts, the distance in her kisses to the total devastation of yours. When I think about my son at Hogwarts, I'll envy him, hate him, laugh at him even for being so close to you. So close and never thinking about those lips, those wondrous eyes. I should punish him for being so stupid. That I had his opportunity, love. I'd be your shadow. At night we'd meet and become so hopelessly entangled that it would be hard to tell us apart.  
  
Vain wishes. Daydreams that will amount to nothing. Empty dreams, but I dream nonetheless. I dream of you even as I hold you in my arms.   
  
You'll hate me when you wake up, won't you? Last night- that was just the hurt, the betrayal, the utter loneliness talking. Perhaps that's my fear now. The morning after will hit with full force. You'll wake up and you won't want me. You'll look back upon it all and shudder. You'll feel sick and you'll hate yourself for what we did.   
  
Wake up. I can't stand waiting. If you're going to hate me, I want to get it over with. Wake up and hurt me in the curious way only you possibly could. Come on. I'm ready.  
  
***  
Comments? Suggestions? Review!  
  
Luv ya,  
J. Silver  



	9. End?

A/N: sorry for the delay. I was at a loss as to how to continue.  
  
Thank you Tenshi no shikyo, Bella, Bookworm, Fluer---@, rehanna, RandomThought, Rubicon, Alchemy, Lindsay Beth, Aphrodisia Dreams, Damy, Coqui, Spazzomatic Me, Allie Potter (kill you? I agree that it's just a smidge overused), Pheonixx, and Tom Riddilpley.  
***  
His eyes opened slowly. He smiled. "Morning, Lucius," he said, snuggling closer. A solitary tear burned as it slid down my cheek. What have you done to me?   
"Do you know where you are?" I asked him.  
"Lying next to you in your bed, Malfoy Manor, somewhere," he murmured.   
"Don't you find that odd?"  
"Should I?"  
"Most people would," I said, smiling slightly.  
"Since when have we been considered most people?" he returned, grinning. He kissed me so tenderly that it hurt. Hurt to think how close he came to dying. This splendid being wiped out. All because of me.  
"Get dressed. I have to take you back to Hogwarts."  
"Immediately?" he asked, sounding disappointed. Damn it. I have really outdone myself this time. This is quite high on the scale of atrocities: the corrupting of Harry Potter.  
  
"Last night's exercise in stupidity was not intended to fix you up so that Voldemort could kill you at a later time."  
"Were you saving me from him?" He sounds amused.   
"I should think that was obvious."  
"And who's going to save me from you?" he asked, eyes glittering.  
"You're not in danger from me." You'll never be in danger from me, angel.   
"Then let me stay. Just a little bit longer."  
"No," I answered immediately.   
"A kiss then and after I'll do whatever you want." Whatever. Somehow I don't think he said that accidentally. That was deliberate, as deliberate as the kiss he places on my lips.   
  
Bliss. Sweet joy mixed with something so primal as his tongue finds its way into my mouth. I can feel the desire burning in me, in him. I smiled against his lips. Clever boy. We have traded places. The fruits of our labor are the same, but this time you are the snake. He moves his hips sinuously against mine. A soft groan issues from my lips, lost in his mouth.  
  
No. I can't do this. I can't. God knows I want to. But where will it end? How many times must I take you to satisfy this corrupted desire? How far can I drag you into my infamy? Betrayal the world never saw coming, not in their wildest dreams. Or nightmares, for that matter.   
  
"Just a kiss," I said, breaking away from him.  
"Nothing more?" he says, inclining his head. Damn me. Damn you. Yes, damn you for being so beautiful, for knowing exactly what I want and looking at me with eyes that promise all that and more, for having lips capable of bringing me to my knees.  
"Get dressed," I repeated. "If we hurry, you'll at school before breakfast."  
  
***  
End! I mean it this time! But...there will be a continuation. From Harry's point of view. As soon as I gather my thoughts. Meanwhile review or flame, but I'm warning you, if you flame from the last chapter of a story and say you hated it, you're marking yourself for derisive comments!  
  
Love always,  
J. Silver  



End file.
